El zodiaco
by Nymfhetamina
Summary: Él inquisidor más respetado estaba obsesionado con ella, como un cazador tras su presa, la encontró, su voz fue la condena. ATENCIÓN: contenido fuerte, rape, violencia, terror.
1. Preambulo

**Advertencia: +18, lemon, rape, violencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***PREAMBULO***

.

.

.

.

.

Sus gritos no eran escuchados en esas deprimentes mazmorras, ¿cuantos días habían pasado 3, 5, 10?. En aquel lugar se perdía la noción del tiempo, su torneado cuerpo dolía y las cadenas comenzaban a dejar punzantes marcas en su nívea piel.

-¿Por qué yo?- susurraba la frágil chica, a sus 17 años fue sometida a inhumanas torturas, recordó a su familia y lo feliz que había sido antes de caer en las manos de _ellos._

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y fue cuando la débil luz de la antorcha, le permitió ver a aquél que se aproximaba… _El mismo que desde que llegó ese lugar la mancillaba todas las noches._

Aquel hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello azabache se aproximo a ella con una sonrisa malévola y fue que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus perlados ojos.

.

.

 _¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?..._

 _._

 _._

 _ya lo recordó_

 _._

 _._

 _Si tan sólo ella no hubiese abierto la boca..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Este fic hace unos años lo había publicado, al parecer fue borrado, el contenido es fuerte, si eres menor o sensible a ciertos temas abstente a leerlo. Si recibe una buena aceptación prometo publicar frecuentemente. Gracias por leer_


	2. Si tan sólo no hubiese abierto la boca

Capítulo 1: Si tan sólo ella no hubiera abierto la boca

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrían lentos dentro de la hermosa casa, habitada por una familia acaudalada, eran tiempos difíciles de constantes rencillas y después estaban _ellos_ que no hacían más que demostrar quién mandaba. Hinata era ajena a todos aquellos problemas, su madre había muerto pero su hermana, su primo y su padre le daban felicidad, este último aunque estricto con ella, les había ofrecido lo mejor, incluso educación algo inusual en las mujeres de la época.

La mañana de ese domingo se levanto muy temprano, fue aseada y vestida con un hermoso vestido algo infantil para su edad pero Hiashi insistía en que sus hijas no usarán aún vestidos de señorita, nada lograba con ese cometido pues el par de dotes de Hinata resaltaban aún más bajo esa ceñida prenda; su cabello azulino fue peinado y cuando ambas hermanas estuvieron listas partieron con su padre hacía el templo donde se impartiría la misa, Neji no las acompaño al cerrar negocios con un importante mercader.

La familia Hyuga llego al amplio templo, donde sonaron cantos gregorianos, dando así inicio a aquella ceremonia eclesiástica, se sentaron en las bancas principales obteniendo así una vista privilegiada de el sacerdote, obispo y los miembros de aquel grupo que aunque católico sembraba miedo y respeto en los ciudadanos.

Uchiha Sasuke era el segundo hijo engendrado por Fugaku, tuvo que dedicarse de lleno a la religión dejando el prospero negocio a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo su inteligencia y crueldad pronto lo convertirían en el inquisidor más respetado de la época, obteniendo infinidad de propiedades, dinero y mujeres, pero lo que más le apasionaba era el dolor que obtenía de los acusados, su sadismo hacía que cualquier inocente se declarara culpable, sus ojos parecía incluso tomar un tono rojizo al ejecutar las más viles torturas, era apodado como " _El zodiaco"._

La mañana de ese domingo tuvo que levantarse a su rutina, antes de iniciar cualquier interrogatorio tenía que acudir a misa, aquello le aburría, pero era parte del protocolo, tomo su lugar como cualquier otro devoto, en las bancas de frente, el sacerdote siempre le insistía que se sentase con ellos, él contestaba que no era necesario que quería demostrar humildad, aquello era obviamente mentira, la razón por la que no lo hacía era porque le hastiaba comportarse _como dios manda_ , era ridículo si había una persona que tenía lugar asegurado en el infierno era él pero curiosamente estaba siento hipócrita, el sacerdote lo sabía pero era tanta su eficiencia que incluso la presencia de Sasuke era más indispensable que la suya.

La misa transcurrió con normalidad, él no prestaba atención a los presentes, el público entonaba alabanzas, pero entre todas las voces una llamo su atención, era melodiosa y suave…

 _Entonces la vio una belleza pura_

Estaba sentada a 3 lugares de él, era hermosa poseía unos ojos perlados, fina nariz y boca color carmín, su cabello azulino contrastaba con su blanca piel, tuvo el impulso de acercarse pero esperaría a que la ceremonia acabase y así averiguaría sobre ella. Una vez finalizó el evento, se dirigió con pasos seguros hacía aquella joven mujer que captó su atención, Hiashi al notar la presencia de tan respetado miembro de la iglesia paró su andar, sus hijas hicieron lo mismo.

-Su santidad- El patriarca Hyuga se inclino y beso la mano de Sasuke, prosiguió a hablar –Le presento a mi hijas, Hanabi y Hinata, ambas chicas hicieron una leve inclinación, Hanabi fue la primera en presentarse, después lo hizo Hinata, quien se inclino y deposito un beso en la mano del inquisidor, aquellos ojos negros divagaron en el cuerpo de aquella joven, al inclinarse el pudo notar aquel par de enormes pechos que aunque aquella vestimenta infantil cubría, se notaban.

-U-n gusto su Santidad- agregó la chica peli azulada, mientras le regalaba una amable sonrisa, pero a sus adentros aquel hombre les inspiro miedo, su padre y aquel imponente hombre siguieron charlando, de temas religiosos y políticos, más la mente de aquel Uchiha divagaba en la chica, deseaba tenerla en su cama, no era amor era deseo, una noche y la desecharía, estaba decidido él la tomaría.

:

:

:

:

:

Varios días después, en la mansión Hyuga, las hermanas se encontraban leyendo, actividad que quedo relegada al comenzar a jugar, faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Hinata, ese mismo día su padre le anunciaría que ella sería prometida a Neji para mantener la pureza de sangre, pues ella ya era una señorita y debería casarse, pero ella insistía en jugar a las muñecas y al té con su pequeña hermana, ajena a la noticia que pronto recibiría.

El mozo entró al estudió de Hiashi anunciándole que un par de personas solicitaban verlo, extrañado se dirigió a la puerta, las personas con un aura siniestra le entregaron un sobre y se retiraron sin decir más, extrañado abrió aquel papel y al leerlo sus ojos mostraron gran sorpresa y una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios mientras entraba a la sala.

-Hinata Hyuga, ven aquí ahora mismo- Su voz sonó alarmada pero firme, su hija llego tan rápido como pudo y tomo asiento frente a él, Hiashi frunció el seño, ella se removió incomoda y noto para su asombro terror en el rostro de tu padre.

-P-padre ¿Qué suce..- No terminó de formular su pregunta cuando su padre le dio la peor noticia que recibiría en toda su vida.

-Has sido llamada por la santa inquisición- Su padre cerro sus ojos y los ojos perlados de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, aquello sólo podía significar algo.

 _Estaba perdida_

.

.

.

.

.

Un joven azabache, miraba a través del gran ventanal, mientras tomaba un poco de vino en la elegante copa, acababa de terminar el día, 3 hombres fueron enviados a la hoguera acompañados de dos mujeres acusados todos de herejía, había puesto a cuestión e interrogado a 10 individuos que por supuesto fueron torturados y ahora se encontraban en las mazmorras, sonrió pronto esas serían el lugar de aquella joven que sería solo de él, disfrutaría como nunca ponerla a cuestión, torturarla y poseerla.

-Tú ocasionaste tu desgracia Hinata, si tan sólo ella no hubieses abierto la maldita boca, no te abría notado- Su sonrisa malévola se ensancho y tomo otro sorbo de aquella bebida.

 _Continuará._

.

.

.

.

.

Notas: Hace mucho no actualizaba mi fic, como ya comente anteriormente esta historia tiene años divagando en mi cabeza, todo surgió desde una canción llamada "El zodiaco", del grupo Kamelot. La historia no será muy larga tendrá tal vez unos 6 capítulos, me gustaría que estos fuesen más largos pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
